1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism in a slot-in drive, and more particularly to a transmission mechanism used to drive a disc to move in or out of a chassis and drive a clamper to move up and down to enter or retreat from a location to clamp or separate from a disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. A conventional transmission mechanism in a slot-in drive comprises a chassis 1 respectively connected to first, second, third and fourth worms 12, 13, 14 and 18, a first worm gear installed at the lower side of the third worm 14 (not shown in the figure), first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth spur gears 15, 16, 17, 20, 21 and 22, a second worm gear 19 and rubber roller. The driving shaft of the motor 11 is connected to a pulley 111, the flank side of the first worm 12 is also connected to a pulley 121 and the two ends of a transmission belt are respectively connected to the pulleys 111 and 121 to allow the motor 11 to drive the first worm 12 to rotate. The upper end of the first worm 12 is engaged with the second worm 13 and the second worm 13 and the third worm 14 are mutually connected to one end of a rotating shaft 25; one end of the rotating shaft 25 has a section 26 with a larger diameter connected to the fourth worm 18. Therefore, the first worm 12 can drive the second, the third and the fourth worms 13, 14 and 18 to rotate. The lower end of the third worm 14 is engaged with the first worm gear; the first worm gear and the first spur gear 15 are formed into one body so that the third worm 14 can drive the first worm gear and the first spur gear 15 to rotate. The side end of the first spur gear 15 is engaged with the second spur gear 16; the second spur gear 16 and the third spur gear 17 are formed into one body so that the first spur gear 15 can drive the second spur gear 16 and the third spur gear 17 to rotate. The lower end of the third spur gear 17 can be engaged with a rack of a moving sheet below the third spur gear (not shown in the figure) so that the moving sheet can be driven to move. The lower end of the fourth worm 18 is engaged with the second worm gear 19; the second worm gear 19 and the fourth spur gear 20 are formed into one body so that the fourth worm 18 can drive the second worm gear 19 and the fourth spur gear 20 to rotate. The side end of the fourth spur gear 20 is engaged with fifth spur gear 21 so that the fifth spur gear 21 can be driven to move. The sixth spur gear 22 and the rubber roller 23 are mutually connected to a rotating shaft 27. A longitudinal long hole 281 is disposed in a side wall 28 of the chassis 1 and a control sheet 29 is installed outside of the side wall 28; a hole 291 corresponding to the long hole 281 is disposed in the control sheet 29 and a slanted wall 292 inclined downward is formed in the hole 291. One end of the rotating shaft 27 is projected out of the long hole 281 and the hole 291 and propped against the upper end of the slanted wall 292. The moving sheet mentioned above can drive the control sheet 29 to move at the right or the left direction shown in FIG. 2.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. When the bottom end of the slanted wall 292 is positioned at the bottom end of the long hole 281, the rotating shaft 27 is caused to prop against the lower end of the slanted wall 292 through the pull force of a spring. In the meantime, the fifth spur gear 21 is engaged with the sixth spur gear 22 so that the rubber roller 11 can be driven to rotate to drive a disc to enter or separate from the inside part of the chassis 1.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 3. When the slanted wall 292 is moved toward the left direction of the figures, it drives the rubber roller 11 to move upward to cause the rubber roller 23 not to be rotated when the fifth spur gear 21 is not engaged with the sixth spur gear 22. A clamper controlling mechanism can be further driven to cause the clamper to separate or clamp the disc by driving the moving sheet or control sheet to move.
Four worms, two worm gears, six spur gears, rotating shafts connected with worms and etc must be used in the transmission mechanism mentioned above, and they are totally ten components need to be manufactured respectively with a mold so that the structure thereof is complex, the assembly thereof is time consuming and the production cost thereof is high because each component is respectively manufactured. For simplifying the structure of the structure of the transmission mechanism of a slot-in drive, reducing the components and saving the production cost, the present invention is proposed.